Torpedo Launcher
The Torpedo Launcher is a Heavy weapon added in the 15.6.0 update. , |cost = 1915 |level_required = 55|theme = Submarine/military themed|gallery_number = 447|remodel_of = None}} Description It is a dark gray submarine that fires a pair of torpedoes. This weapon has high damage, moderate fire rate, low capacity, and decent mobility. Appearance It takes the appearance of a dark gray and red submarine that would fire torpedoes, it has a pistol grip near the propeller. It also has a pair of silver antennas on it, wings on the back, tiny black windows and possibly a flag on the front. Combat This weapon, despite its pistol grip, is held with both hands. It shoots a pair of torpedo rockets from the front of the gun. These torpedoes leave a watery trail instead of a steamy trail like most rockets would do. When reloading, the player opens the bottom of the gun and puts a handful of rockets inside the weapon four times. Apparently, since this weapon has a capacity of 6 and for every time it is shot, it shoots 2 rockets, then for every time a player puts rockets inside the gun, they put three of them. It has a fixed delay input. This means that once the player switches from any weapon to this weapon, the Torpedo Launcher always has a delay lasting around a second. Strategy Tips * Use this against multiple enemies to maximize its area damage potential. * The weapon fires burst shots, allowing the user to severely damage multiple enemies in a single burst. * Watch out for ammo, since it carries only 6 ammo on use. * Switch to a high mobility weapon since it has just a measly 55 mobility. * The recommended range for this weapon is short to medium. Time your shots to conserve ammo. * Keep your distance when damaging multiple enemies, since you will be under collateral damage in doing so. Counters * Engage its users from long ranges. * The users can't hit most aerial units, so Rocket Jump or use the Jetpack against them. This tip can be applied to any slow-moving projectile weapons. * Use a decent melee weapon on users with a low sensitivity. You can usually tell if they are a low sensitivity player. * Use the Reflector (Gadget) to make its users less enthusiastic in hitting you. * Any fast-fire rate weapons can overwhelm its users as the fire-rate is slow. ** Better yet, attack its users from behind so he/she will not be given time to counteract. Skins Recommended Maps * Pool Party Equipment Setups Equip a sniper weapon, since this weapon only performs well in close to medium range. Changelog ;15.6.0 Initial release ;16.0.0 Damage is buffed Trivia * It is the only weapon that is submarine-themed. * It is one of the Heavy weapons that fires in bursts. * Although this is clearly a different submarine, the idea of a submarine used as a handheld weapon could be a reference to the Steel Diver from the Super Smash Bros. series. Gallery Torpedo Launcher in Use.jpeg|Torpedo Launcher in use. Torpedo Launcher Rockets.jpeg|The rockets emitted from the gun. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Multiple Shots Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Legendary Category:Trial Weapons